


Lost and Found

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Gen, Protective Tony Stark, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: A short moment of Tony being a great friend when Bruce isn't feeling too hot.





	Lost and Found

Bruce got so lost sometimes.

Or at least, Tony was pretty sure that he did. It was either that, or Bruce lost himself on purpose and Tony wasn't ready to consider that yet.

Today, Bruce got lost during school, which wasn’t a rarity. Somehow, he got directed toward the counselor's office and Tony got sent a pass to go to the front office.

But the pass didn't say the reason outright, so Tony dragged his feet on his way there, not wanting to be signed out by his dad again for some useless company outing.

When he got there, Annette, the office manager, as she preferred to be called, greeted him and pointed him toward the counselor's door. Tony's confusion began shifting into anxiety during his short walk down the hallway. Inside, curled up on a ripped couch, was Bruce. The counselor smiled grimly at Tony, but didn't interrupt as the student crouched down next to his friend. Bruce's eyes were squeezed shut, so Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, jostling Bruce slightly. 

The shorter teen had earphones in, and Tony could faintly hear the classical music blasting, and when he saw Tony, he simply shook his head, eyes glassy. Tony forced himself to relax his shoulders and pull Bruce into a hug. They stayed that way until the bell that let out school rang. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
